Love Hurts
by performer001
Summary: It's three years after Alanna and Jon returned from the south with their daughter, Alianne. They were married and lived happily. But when a Shang warrior takes a liking to Alanna their marital bliss may not survive. Immortals Quartet spoilers! A/J and D/N
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! This is my last Alanna/Jon fanfiction for a while. Don't worry they'll be in my other fanfictions but it won't be about them. This is the prologue to the story Love Hurts. Thanks 4-eyedDragon for letting me use your ideas. And guys, please read her stories, they're really good! I'm done talking.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Alanna sat and stared into the mirror as the serving girl put up her hair. She took a deep breath to steady herself. The girl patted the last lock of Alanna's hair into place. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it, darlin'" The head maid said as she came into the room. She carried a bundle of white. Alanna smiled and moved to take the bundle, which held her daughter, Alianne, and smiled down at her. Her violet eyes stared up at Alanna. She kissed her forehead and handed her back to the maid. Alanna saw the younger girl sifting through a box of jewelry. She came up with an amethyst necklace and matching ear drops. Alanna felt her ears. They had forced her to down so they could stick a needle through them. Alanna sighed at the memory. Much to the others' amusement, she had fainted.

Alanna careful pulled on the white dress with help. It was made of soft silk and satin. It hugged her curves closely and a plunging neckline revealed her ember necklace and an amethyst, given to her by the King himself as a wedding present. Her hair was up on her head, twisted into braids and coiled around the center bun at the center of her head. She fingered the ring Jonathan had given her and was given the courage to step through the doors and into the chamber where Myles waited to escort her to her soon to be husband.

As the royal couple lay in bed, Alanna thought about the wedding. Nothing had gone wrong. She smiled and snuggled closer to Jon, who pulled her closer. Suddenly, Alianne let out a cry and both Alanna and Jon were out of bed and rushing to the nursery to check on her. She was hungry. Alanna fed her and Jon watched, waiting for her to finish and come back with him to bed. She put the drowsy baby back in her cradle and followed Jon back to bed, thinking about Alianne's sudden screams.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks 4-eyedDragon for lending me your characters. And thanks to all my readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Three years later…

Alanna stared out the window as she fingered the ember stone around her neck. She and Jon had just been crowned of Tortall. They had been the first royal couple to be crowned side-by-side. The priests who performed the ritual weren't happy about it but they couldn't ignore what King Roald had written in his will. Roald had died in his sleep three months ago. Before he died he told Alanna and Jon to watch out for each other, the kingdom could be dog eat dog. Alanna stayed after Jon left to give the king his medicine. Roald looked up at her and said, "Thank you".

Alanna took in a deep breath and said, "It's nothing at all, brewing the syrup is not very complicated." Roald shook his head. "Not for that, although I am grateful." He rasped. "Thank you, for giving me the joy of seeing my son fall in love. For seeing him get married. Especially for the joy of seeing him give me a wonderful granddaughter. And thank you, for being a wonderful daughter-in-law." Roald looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I've always liked you better then that Princess Josiane or that Lady Delia…" Roald drifted off to sleep, leaving Alanna teary-eyed. Those were the last words he said to any mortal. Jonathan had taken his death hard, Alanna and Alianne had kept him from going insane. Sir Myles also helped Jonathan by giving him advice on coping with the Gods' decision to take his father away.

Alianne had grown from a beautiful baby to a precocious toddler. She learned her lessons with her grandfather, Myles. She played with the other noble children in the nursery and the servants' children in the courtyard. Myles watched over her while Jonathan worked and Alanna taught. Jon had suggested that Alanna teach the pages and squires how to fight. She took the job enthusiastically and was such a good teacher that other knights came to learn from her as well. No matter what business Alanna and Jon were engaged in, they always excused themselves and ate their evening meal with Alianne and Myles. Maude helped Myles look after the child all day, teaching her how to control her growing magic, so after the evening meal she and Myles were given a break. Alanna and Jon played with Alianne and also taught her to control her fast-growing, powerful magic. When it grew late, they would both tuck the exhausted girl into bed with a kiss. Every night, when they turned to close the door, she was sleeping.

Alanna was jolted out of her reverie when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "What are you thinking about, Queen Alanna." Jonathan asked before he kissed her cheek. She grinned. "I was thinking about how I never thought or wanted to be queen." She sighed. "I feel confined already." Jon frowned. "You know you can go anywhere you want as long as you come back to me and Alianne." He looked at her still sad face. "What is really bothering you?" Alanna turned to face him. "Your father thanked me for giving him great joys the night before he died. He thanked me for giving him the joy of seeing you fall in love, get married, and for giving him a granddaughter." Tears began to well up in Alanna's eyes. "My mother never got to see those joys or any other joys children bring their parents."

Jon held Alanna close as she cried. "I bet you she's looking at you and smiling." Jon said. "I know my mother is. I can feel hers and my father's presence in the air. You probably can't feel your mother's because you never knew her. Or your father's because he never showed you love and affection. But I'll bet this kingdom, that they are proudly watching over you." Alanna smiled up at him. "Thanks." She whispered before she kissed him. Slowly, the kiss built up until Alanna pulled away, breathing heavily. "Let's move this to our rooms." Jon suggested as he turned to go. Alanna gladly followed him out.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, guys, I'm suffering from writer's block so be patient please. Thanks to 4-eyedDragon for letting me borrow her plot. Enjoy! Also, merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Alanna was warming up before her class with the pages when she noticed Jon and a man she didn't recognize standing in the corner of the practice court. She told her assistant teacher to start the lesson and trotted over to them. "Good morning my dear." Jon said before he kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned to the man who began to bow. "Alanna, this is Liam Ironarm, Shang Dragon. Liam this is Queen Alanna of Contè and Olau." The Dragon bowed again. "A pleasure, your majesty." Alanna appraised him. He had copper hair, much like her own, and his eyes were a grey-green that changed as the light hit them. He was tall and muscular. She smiled and said, "Please call me Alanna, Master Ironarm". He grinned at her. "Then I am just Liam." Jon grinned at Alanna. "I was hoping he could help teach your classes and maybe tutor us in the ways of the Shang fighting." Jon laughed when Alanna's smile grew wider. "That would be wonderful.

Jon left after helping Alanna introduce Liam to her class. After the last class was dismissed, Jon came back to the training courts dressed to exercise. He held Alianne, who was dressed like him, by the hand as she observed the strange man. Alanna looked at him, mockingly questioning. Jon shrugged. "It's never too early to start teaching children self defense." Alanna grinned and kissed him before picking up Alianne. She hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Liam bowed to the little princess who continued to stare at him. Then they got to work. To Alanna and Jon's surprise, Alianne mastered the Shang techniques before they did. Liam told them it was because she was young and had no previous training to contradict what he taught her. When the royal family was finished with their lessons they were all sore. After playing with Alianne after they ate dinner Jon was called away to a meeting. For the first time Alianne was tucked in without her father. As Alanna kissed her goodnight she muttered, "Don't like him". Before Alanna could say anything, Alianne was sound asleep.

Lady Jane of Rapid Falls was still at court. She had been moved to chambers in the noble's wing. She sat in her chair staring at the girl in front of her. The girl had blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her name was Alyssa of Rocky Glen and she was determined to become Queen of Tortall. She wanted to get rid of Alanna so she could take her place. Jane was willing to help her as her revenge against Alanna's mother. Alyssa was being presented to court in a week. Jane was going to help her catch the king's eye. "It won't be easy you know." Jane said. "The king is very devoted to my niece." Alyssa smiled. "You have forgotten the part my brother will play in this scheme. He can be quite… persuasive when he wants to be." Jane smiled. She _had_ forgotten her brother. "Go to your rooms and rest." Jane said, grinning wickedly. "We have a busy day of preparations tomorrow."

*************************************************************

Alanna walked out to the practice courts right after breakfast. Liam was there and warming up. "Hello Alanna." He performed a complex series of kicks and punches. "How are you this fine morning?" Alanna watched him duck an imaginary blow and roll before replying. "Just fine and you?" Liam jumped to his feet and grinned. "Just restless to get started." Alanna was having a private lesson with Liam because Jon was in meetings and Alianne had lessons with Myles. It was also the pages' day off. After working hard for two hours they decided to stop the lesson. "You catch on well for an adult." Liam said as he grabbed his water canteen. He took a drink. "You're definitely a natural." Alanna flashed him a grin. "Thanks, but you're a good teacher." The bell rang, signaling the noontime meal. Alanna said goodbye and quickly ran to the baths. After washing herself quickly she rushed to the mess hall. Jon was waiting at the door with Myles and Alianne. "I thought you might have forgotten." Myles said with a grin. "We have a lunch date scheduled so we can go over Alianne's academic progress." Alanna gulped as Jon kissed her cheek. It was their daughter's first grade report.

Alanna lay in bed next to Jon. She went over the meeting with Myles in her head. He had told them that Alianne was doing extremely well and they moved quickly through the curriculum. Her birthday was approaching rapidly, meaning she would turn four and have to start learning court manners since she wasn't going to the convent. Jon had decided that Lady Eliza of Stone Mountain would be called to teach her etiquette. Alanna drifted off with a smile, thinking of how well her daughter was growing up.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I am on vacation in Florida, so don't expect many updates. I'll write in my notebook and post when I have time. Please enjoy this chapter. On a different note, I'm adding in the characters from the Immortals quartet in preparation for my next story. Remember, all my versions of Tamora Pierce's stories are linked just like hers. The information given in my stories is different so that my stories work. Did that make sense? Anyway read on and enjoy. Thanks 4-eyedDragon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

When Alanna woke up she was alone. The sun was high in the sky letting her know that she missed breakfast. She looked around and saw a note from Jon on the pillow next to hers. It said:

Dearest Alanna,

I have been called into a meeting with a black robe mage. His name is Numair Salmalín and he studied at the university in Carthak. I believe he will make an excellent addition to our court. Anyway, I told the servants to let you sleep. You've been working hard and deserve a break. Why don't you, help Myles with Alianne and give both of them a break from lessons. Spend some quality time with your daughter. I'll be busy all day, but don't worry; I'll be back in time for supper.

I love you,

Jon

Alanna dressed in comfortable breeches and an old violet shirt. When she reached the common room of the royal chambers she found Myles playing with Alianne. Alianne smiled at Alanna and held her arms up for Alanna to hold her. Alanna gave in and picked Alianne up. She held her close as Myles stood up. "Alanna, Jon said I could take the day off once you woke up. Is that true? I love Alianne but I do have some old scrolls to decipher…" Myles trailed off as Alanna nodded and steered him toward the door. "Go." She said. Alianne pulled her face out of Alanna's hair and said, quietly, "Love you, Grandda." Myles kissed her forehead then Alanna's and left. Alianne turned to her mother and said, "Are we going to practice with Master Liam today?" Alanna grinned at her and said, "No. Today it's just me and you." Alianne smiled brightly. "Can we go play with Elsie and Liza?" Elsie and Liza were two of the servants' daughters but, they were also Alianne's friends. "Of course." Alanna said. They left the common room and headed towards the stables. When the little girls weren't helping their mothers they were playing with the horses. Sure enough, they were there. They squealed with glee when they saw Alianne and promptly started a game of tag.

Alanna watched them until one of her hostler friends, and Elsie's father, came and took over. He told her how things were with his wife and about the hostler that he'd hired to replace Stefan. She decided to go check on Lady, Moonlight's daughter and her new horse. To her surprise, there was a young girl in the stall. She turned when she heard Alanna approaching. She had curly brown hair and grey-blue eyes. She looked to be about seventeen. The girl sized up Alanna, not knowing who she was. "What are you doing?" Alanna asked the girl. "Usually the new hostlers can't get close to Lady until they've been here a year." As she spoke she fingered her ember necklace. Each time she touched the stone thick strands of copper magic glowed around the girl. _Wild magic!_ Alanna thought to herself._ And a lot of it._ "What's your name?" She asked the girl. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, but people call me Daine." Daine looked Alanna in the eyes as she said this. Seeing Alanna's violet eyes, realization dawned on her. She started to curtsy but realized she had no skirt, so she bowed clumsily. "I can see you've guessed that I am Alanna of Contè." Alanna said, amused. "I would have bowed sooner, but I didn't realize it was you, Highness." Alanna scowled. "Please call me Alanna, if I wanted to be addressed as Highness I would have introduced myself as such." Daine smothered a giggle.

"Where are you from, Daine?" Alanna asked. "I'm from Galla. My ma and grandda were killed by bandits and I have no one else. I… I don't know where my da is." She finished quietly. "How did you get here?" Alanna asked as she looked the thin girl over. "I rode my horse, Cloud. He and I were away when the bandit struck." Alanna smiled as the bell for lunch rang. "Come eat with me and my daughter. I assume her friends will be joining us and I'd like to have an adult to talk to." Daine's eyes grew wide. "I… I couldn't!" Alanna sighed. "Do you want to?" She asked. Daine slowly nodded. "Would you like me to order you to? Daine giggled and shook her head. "Then, just accept." "Alright. I'd be honored to join you." Alanna grinned as Alianne, Elsie, and Liza came running over. Alianne began to beg for Elsie and Liza to join them for lunch. Alanna pretended to say no, only to allow them to join. Daine was giggling the whole time.

"Who are you?" Alianne asked, filled with courage from her friends. "My name is Daine." She responded. "Will you eat with us?" Elsie asked. She and Liza already knew Daine. "If it's alright with the head hostler, I will." Alanna, who had disappeared to ask the head hostler for permission, came back with an affirmative answer. The three girls and two women made their way slowly to the royal mess hall.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay from the way my ideas are flowing, this is rapidly turning into a Daine/Numair story. Please bear with me as I sort out the multiple plots going inside my head. Thanks 4-eyedDragon for lending me your characters. And thanks for reading. Warning: Spoilers for the Immortals quartet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story. Happy New Year!

*************************************************************

While the young girls ate their food, Alanna and Daine talked. Alanna learned that Daine was sleeping in the stables. _I'll have to talk to Jon about that._ Alanna thought to herself. Daine began to trust Alanna as she realized her queen cared about her and other unfortunate people. She even ventured into asking questions about Alanna's life as Queen of Tortall and as a mother. Alanna smiled as she felt the girl open up to her. When the meal was eaten, Daine returned to the stables with Elsie and Liza, whose mothers had called for them. Alianne was nearly asleep as her mother carried her up to Myles's chambers. She knocked on his door and was admitted with a knowing smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Jon right away." She whispered as she transferred Alianne into her grandfather's arms. Myles just nodded and shooed her away with his free hand. Alanna kissed him on the cheek and rushed to her husband's studies.

Jane of Rapid Falls watched as Alyssa of Rocky Glen twirled slowly, showing off her gown. It was a deep forest green trimmed with gold. The green set off her eyes and the gold the highlights in her hair. The dress paired with emerald ear drops and a matching necklace made her look stunning. Jane smiled. No doubt the girl would capture the king's eye. But that wouldn't matter if Liam, Alyssa's brother, couldn't place that seed of doubt in Jonathan's mind. The seed of doubt that questioned his wife's faithfulness. Alyssa stopped twirling and snapped for the seamstresses to help her out of her dress. Jane was reminded of herself whenever Alyssa did something like that. "What do you think Lady Jane? Is it enough to get King Jonathan to notice me?" "Of course it is, as long your brother does his part." Alyssa grinned wickedly. "Oh he will."

Jon was shaking Numair's hand when he heard his wife's angry voice. "I don't care if he has an important meeting! I need to see him NOW!" Numair smiled and raised an eyebrow. Jon smiled and shook his head as he called to the guard who was foolishly holding Alanna back. "Let her in please!" His smile grew wider when he saw Alanna's fuming face turn into a lovely grin as she walked into the room. "Numair, this is my wife, Alanna. She has the same feelings about titles as me so just call her by her first name. Alanna, this is Numair Salmalín, black robe mage." He paused as they exchanged polite pleasantries. "Now Alanna what do you have to tell me? Is Alianne alright?" Jon asked, even though he knew the answer. The whole palace would be in an uproar if the beloved princess had been hurt. Alanna replied with a no and jerked her head toward Numair, indicating she wanted to talk in private. "Numair would you mind stepping outside for a moment? My wife and I need to discuss something." Numair nodded and said, "It was nice to meet you Alanna". He then walked into the sitting room adjacent to Jon's study.

"I was in the stables watching Alianne play with her friends when I came across a new hostler. She was tending to Lady, which was when I first suspected. When I touched the Goddess's ember I saw her magic. She has wild magic Jon. And a lot of it. What's worse is that she doesn't seem to know that she has it. We need to train her. Train her so she doesn't go insane from the power." Jon nodded, but said nothing. "I talked to her Jon. She's been through a lot. Her mother and grandfather were killed and she never knew who her father was. She needs support. Not to mention proper food and a place to sleep. They have her in the stables! It gets so cold in there during winter. If she agrees to training, perhaps, she could sleep in our extra bedchamber. That way I could monitor her progress and her well-being. What do you think Jon?"

Jon was silent for a moment. "You're absolutely right. I think she should stay with us for the time being. I also know the perfect teacher." He walked over to the doors of the sitting room where Numair was. He opened them and motioned for Numair to join them. Numair emerged, puzzled. Jon settled into his chair beside Alanna and Numair took one of the seats across from them. "I have a job for you." Jon stated. Numair looked up, surprised. "Already? I mean, I don't have a problem with it, it's just surprising, since I only applied for the position no more than ten minutes ago." Alanna smiled and decided that she liked him. He seemed like a decent person. Jon smiled at him. "I know and I'm sorry for not giving you more time to adjust to court life. But this is urgent. Alanna has uncovered a girl with an unprecedented amount of wild magic. What was her name, dear?" "Daine." "Daine doesn't seem to even know about it. You told me that you studied the myths, which apparently are true, about wild magic. We need you to instruct her on how to control her magic and how to safely advance her powers. Will you do this for us?" Numair simply nodded. "Good then we should go down to the stables and introduce you to her." Alanna said.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a combination of Alanna/Jon and Daine/Numair. I'm sorry to all you hardcore Alanna/Jon fans but I have to get this out of my system. Thanks 4-eyedDragon and all my readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Daine was in Jonathan's horse's stall when Alanna, Jon, and Numair found her. "Daine I'd like you to meet my husband, Jonathan or Jon, and our resident mage, Numair Salmalín." Daine bowed, remembering her mistake of trying to curtsey in breeches. Numair shifted his eyes to magical vision and saw what Alanna saw. "I can see her magic and its definitely powerful. Too powerful for an untrained girl. I'll have to start teaching her right away." Numair muttered to Alanna. She turned back to Daine. "Daine have you ever heard of wild magic?" Daine shook her head and Numair took over. "Wild magic is type of magic that isn't focused like the Gift. We don't know much about it but we know that you have it. A lot of it." Numair stopped as Daine's jaw dropped. "You mean I have magic? But that's impossible! Ma tested me for magic and I never showed any sign of it." Numair smiled. "Your mother tested you for the Gift, not wild magic. Only a powerful mage or the magic of the Gods can detect wild magic. That's why it went unnoticed for so long. It seems your magic connects you to animals. I can train you so that you can control your magic. Will you let me?" Daine couldn't say anything so she just nodded.

"This will be your room, Daine." Alanna said as she opened the door. She watched as Daine gasped and slowly circled the room. The main colors of the room, lavender with darker shades of purple, caught the eye, while the four post bed looked soft and inviting. "Do you like it?" Alanna asked, hiding a smile. She could already see the answer on the girl's face. "It's wonderful!" Daine paused. "I can't stay here." Alanna frowned. "Why not?" Daine looked at Alanna with sadness in her eyes. "Well first of all I'm common born. Secondly, I don't even think I have any magic. I think you're wasting your time on me." She looked down. "Daine look at me." She looked up. "You must believe me when I say that you have powerful magic. It needs to be trained so that you don't go insane. As for being common born? That doesn't matter to me or Jon. Besides, I need you here so I can make sure that you are getting properly fed and that Numair isn't wearing you out. Will you please stay with us?" Daine nodded. "Good now about your presentation to court."

Alyssa walked into Lady Jane's chambers with a scowl on her face. Her court presentation was two days away and a new girl had just been added to her group. Daine Sarrasri. A bastard child, with no noble blood in her. The real thing that bothered Alyssa was that the girl was beautiful in a way that attracted the men they practiced dance with. Alyssa was used to being the center of the men's attention and she didn't like the change. Lady Jane looked up from her conversation with Alyssa's brother, Liam Ironarm. "Nice of you to finally join us Lyss." Liam snorted. Alyssa's scowl grew deeper. "Just give us your report, Liam." Lady Jane said, suppressing a laugh at the expression on Alyssa's face. Liam smiled. "I'll have her in my lap our next lesson. Jon has another meeting and Alianne is going on a field trip with Myles, so we'll have a private lesson." Alyssa smiled but Lady Jane wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? We don't have time for your plan to fail. We need you to make the king doubt his wife's loyalty for the Court presentation." Liam's smile grew wider. "What he will actually _see_ will make him doubt his wife's loyalty to him." Alyssa laughed. "Perfect."

Daine walked into the ballroom and took a look at the staircase she would be going down the next day. She shuddered. One of the men, whose name she could not remember, saw her and waved her over. She slowly walked over to him. "Hullo. Do you remember me? We danced the waltz together yesterday." The boy grinned widely. Daine remembered that his name was Ian of Blue Harbor and he had kept stepping on her toes. "Of course I remember you Ian." She said politely. She was sore from practicing shape-shifting with Numair and now she had to dance. She tried not to grimace. She still didn't understand why she had to be presented to the court. Alanna had told her that it was important if she wanted to become the Wildmage of Tortall. She just didn't understand why. Suddenly she was shoved into Ian when a blonde girl walked by her. Alyssa of Rocky Glen. "Ian, I'm so sorry!" She said as she steadied herself. She heard a snicker from the doorway and turned to see Numair, covering his mouth, in an attempt to hide his laughter. "Excuse me, Ian." Daine turned and marched over to Numair. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. Numair straightened and responded. "I came to see if you wanted to escape dancing and practice shape-shifting again. You just got it and I want to make sure it sticks." Daine was about to say yes, when her back screamed in protest. "I think I need a break, Numair, but thanks for the kind thought." Numair knew she hated dancing as much as he did. She waited politely for him to leave but when he didn't budge she dropped her manners. "Aren't you going to go? We're about to start lessons soon." Numair's grin widened. "I think I'm going to observe. I want to see why you'd turn down a magic lesson for dance lessons." Daine looked at him in horror. She did not want her teacher and friend to see her embarrass herself. She reminded herself that she would be embarrassing herself in front of the entire court tomorrow. So she smiled sarcastically at him and turned to go partner up for the waltz.

Alanna was breathing heavily when she and Liam finished their training. She drank her water until the canteen was empty. When she looked up from her empty canteen, she saw Liam staring at her. "What? I know I stink but you do too." Liam laughed and Alanna joined in. "It's nothing. You just catch on quickly for an adult." Liam's grin grew wider. "You would have made an amazing Shang warrior." Alanna flashed him a smile. "Thanks, but really you're a great teacher. I wouldn't have been able to learn this quickly if you weren't –" She was cut off by Liam's mouth on hers. She quickly used one of her favorite techniques to throw him over her shoulder. "What the hell was that?" She yelled as he slowly stood up. "That was a test. To see how you can react with an unwelcome surprise. I was hoping you'd use a Shang technique to throw me but you did well. Where are you going?" Alanna stopped walking and turned around. "I don't think we should practice together anymore. I think it would be best if you stayed away from my family. Especially Jon when he gets wind of your 'test'." Alanna turned and continued her walk to the palace.

Daine took a deep breath and tried to focus on the dance steps. For some reason, Numair's presence made her nervous and flustered. She could feel him watching her and she didn't want to mess up. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. _Honestly, I don't know why I care._ She thought to herself. _He's already seen me naked after the first time I shape-shifted. If that's not embarrassing I don't know what is. _Daine stopped musing when she heard the music come to a close. She curtsied to her partner and walked over to Numair. He smiled down at her. "Very good, magelet. You're a natural." Daine raised an eyebrow. "Really, then you didn't notice me step on poor Ian's feet three times?" Numair shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Four times, actually. I was being polite, magelet." "Since when does being polite require telling outright lies? And what is a magelet?" Daine asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Since always. And magelet is my word for a mage-in-training. You are my magelet." For some absurd reason Daine felt her heart flutter. She told herself to breathe and did so. "Veralidaine, come back here we are going to practice the waltz again." Daine smiled at Numair and slowly walked back to Ian.

The music started and they began to dance. As they turned, Ian's foot twisted, sending him to the ground with a cry. The music stopped and Lady Elizabeth, the dance instructor, briskly walked over. She felt his ankle and called for a servant to help him to the infirmary. "Veralidaine, I'm afraid you'll have to sit out this dance." Daine sighed inwardly with relief until she saw Numair making his way over to Lady Elizabeth. "Lady Elizabeth, I would be happy to step in as Daine's dance partner. She should be practicing." Lady Elizabeth looked at Numair and nodded. She walked away calling for the music to start. Daine glared at Numair who smirked. He put his hand on her waist and she put hers on his shoulder. As the music began they began to twirl. Daine almost laughed. She actually felt graceful with Numair leading. She didn't bother to ask why he had stepped in until after the lesson. To her dismay, Ian returned after that dance. She found herself stepping on his feet again. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Florida has given me inspiration! I don't know why. Maybe it's the cold water! :) Anyway, here's chapter six. Thanks 4-eyedDragon! Thanks readers and reviewers. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

For some reason, Alanna didn't tell Jon that Liam had kissed her. She didn't ask him to stop their lessons. She didn't have time to do those things because she was busy getting Daine ready for the court presentations. Alanna was sitting in her throne next to Jon, waiting for the court presentations to begin when she saw Liam slipping off to the rose gardens. She decided to confront him. She told Jon she was going for a walk and went out after Liam. She found him sitting on the bench where Jon had kissed her when she had been Alan dressed as a girl. He had known it was her. Liam stared straight ahead until she sat down next to him. "Why did you do it?" Alanna asked. "Do what?" "Kiss me you dolt!" Liam sighed. "You and I could be so good together. You really should come with me when I leave. Alanna's jaw dropped. "Why would I do a thing like that? Not only do I have a daughter, but I am madly in love with my husband! You have no right to –" She was cut off by him grabbing her and kissing her madly. She pushed him away and turned just in time to see Jon walk back to the ball.

Daine was taking deep breaths as she waited for her turn to walk down the staircase of doom, as she so endearingly called it. Ian was her escort and his ankle still bothered him so she fully expected to go toppling down the stairs. Daine looked at her dress. It was a pale blue with silver trim. Alanna said it brought out her eyes. Her mane of hair had been braided and coiled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Numair had given her sapphire ear drops as a presentation gift and the royal family a matching necklace. She was wearing them with her gown. Alyssa of Rocky Glen sent her another glare before she continued to flirt with Ian. Daine waited patiently until Alyssa was called to her escort's arm before she approached Ian. "Wow, Daine. You look beautiful." He said in awe. Daine blushed and muttered thanks as she took his arm. Soon they were the last couple in the room. And too soon for Daine's taste, they were announced. "Veralidaine Sarrasri escorted by Ian of Blue Harbor. They walked out onto the landing before the stairs. The guests let out a gasp when they saw Daine but she didn't hear them. She was focusing on making it down the stairs.

After what seemed like an eternity, she made it. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked to where the other ladies were standing. She looked for Alanna and saw the Queen staring ahead. She looked to be holding back tears. Jon was staring, coldly ahead. Alanna saw her and managed a shaky smile at Daine. She decided to interrogate Alanna later. Daine looked for Alianne and saw her sitting with her grandfather. She was staring at a man Daine recognized as Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon. Myles waved to Daine and she gave him a smile. Alianne broke off her gaze and smiled in excitement at Daine. Soon the music started and the King and Queen rose and started the first dance.

"Jon, please listen to me. I didn't want him to kiss me he just did?" "Then why did you sneak off after him to the rose gardens?" Alanna and Jon were conversing in heated whispers. "I… had to talk to him." Jon glared at her. "That's a weak excuse." "Alright then, how's this? I had to talk to him because at my last practice he kissed me then told me it was a test of my reflexes. I didn't believe him so I went to talk to him to find out why he kissed me. His response was to kiss me again! Jon please believe me, I love only you!" Jon turned and looked into Alanna's eyes. He knew when she lied they seemed to take on a dark shade of purple. Her eyes were the lightest they had ever been. "I believe you." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

Lady Jane watched as her niece stood on her tiptoes to return her husband's kiss. She saw Alyssa watching them with dismay. She turned to find Liam. He was walking out the door so she followed him. "Liam. I thought you said you had it all planned out. That doesn't look like him questioning his wife's loyalty." He turned around his face smooth. "My plan to separate the King and Queen obviously didn't work now if you'll excuse me…" He trailed off when he saw a flash of blue turning the corner and exiting into the ballroom. He and Lady Jane had been overheard.

Daine rushed through the door and straight onto the dance floor. So Liam and Alanna's aunt had been plotting to break Alanna and Jon's marriage. She had to tell them. She rushed straight to the dancing couple and gave Alanna a _we need to talk_ look. Alanna whispered in Jon's ear and the couple walked into the rose garden with Daine trailing them. "What is it Daine?" Alanna asked, concerned. Daine took a deep breath and launched into the story. Alanna paled and Jon took a deep breath to control his anger. "Was anyone else involved?" Daine shook her head. "They didn't mention anyone else and no one was there with them." Jon nodded and walked into the ball to talk to Raoul, his captain of the guard. Alanna hugged Daine and whispered a thank you before turning to join her husband on the dance floor.

Daine stayed out in the rose garden. She hated parties and this one was bad. She sighed and sank onto a bench covered in ivy. She jumped when she heard footsteps but let out her breath when she saw it was Numair. He chuckled and said, "You found my hiding spot." Daine smiled. "I was here first." Numair laughed and sat next to her. Her heart fluttered. He wore his black robe and had his black hair pulled back into a horsetail. His dark eyes sparkled with laughter. They could hear the music from the party. It was a waltz. "Would you care to dance, Lady Veralidaine?" Numair asked standing and holding out his hand. Daine giggled and looked up at him. "I'd be delighted, Master Numair." She laid her hand in his and stood up. They began to waltz. This time Daine let out her laugh. She felt graceful again. Numair looked at her, puzzled, so she explained. "I actually feel graceful dancing with you." She looked down and blushed. Numair chuckled. "I actually enjoy dancing with you, magelet." She looked up and saw him staring at her. "What?" "Has anyone told you that you look extremely gorgeous tonight?" Daine felt herself blush again. "Actually, Ian beat you to the punch." Numair let out a groan, making Daine laugh. "Seriously, Daine, you look beautiful." Daine looked up and into his eyes. "Thank you." She said. They stopped dancing but he continued to hold her. Her heart sped up as she realized how close they were. They're eyes were still locked as Numair closed the distance between them and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is my last chapter before I leave Florida. Hopefully the inspiration will stay with me! This story is coming to an end so please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks 4-eyedDragon! Thanks readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story. I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Daine didn't want it to end but of course it had to. Numair pulled away slowly and examined her face. Before either of them could say anything they heard a shriek coming from the ballroom. "Come, magelet, let's see what the fuss is about." Numair said as he strode off to the ballroom. Daine sighed as she followed him. _He must regret it._ She thought as she walked. _He can't be interested in a silly school girl like me._ By the time they reached the door, Daine had convinced herself that Numair had just gotten caught up in the moment and didn't really care about her in that way at all. "Let go of me you fools, I'm Lady Jane of Rapid Falls! Widow to Sir Jared of Rapid Falls! I am the aunt of Queen Alanna! I deserve some respect!" Lady Jane screeched as the King's Own tied her wrists. "You all know I could throw you to the ground if I wish. The only way I won't throw you to the ground is if you tie up my sister, Alyssa of Rocky Glen, as well. She was the brains behind this plot." Daine looked over at Alyssa, who didn't look worried. "Oh, please Liam! I've never even met you. I don't even know your name!" The soldiers chucked as they walked over to Alyssa and bound her wrists. "Lady Jane of Rapid Falls, Lady Alyssa of Rocky Glen, Liam Ironarm, you are under arrest for plotting treason against the Crown of Tortall."

After the arrest was made the ball continued. Daine snuck away to her rooms and changed into a worn shirt and breeches. She ran down to the stables where Cloud lived. She always told Cloud everything and she had a lot to tell him. After telling Cloud of the night's events she waited for his response. Cloud paused and then said, _Do you like storkman?, _in mind-speak. Storkman was the People's name for Numair. Daine sighed. _Yes, a lot. But he doesn't like me that way. _Daine sighed again. _What makes you think that? He kissed you didn't he._ Cloud pawed at the ground. Daine was about to reply when she heard Numair's familiar voice. "I thought I might find you here." Daine turned to see him leaning against the doorframe next to Cloud's stall. She stood up, looking at the floor. Numair's hand came around her chin, lifting her head so he could see her face.

Numair sighed. "I made a mistake Daine. I know why you regret my kiss. I'm twenty-eight, you're seventeen. That's an eleven year difference in our ages. I don't know why I deluded myself into thinking a young girl like you would want an old man like me." He smiled sheepishly. "You'll be happy with a young man your own age. He turned to leave but paused when he heard Daine's voice. "You didn't delude yourself and you're not an old man." He turned to see Daine, smiling cautiously. "I know very well that there's an age difference. I don't care. I… I think I love you. My heart flutters whenever I see you and whenever you're near me I'm afraid you'll hear it! Please, please believe me when I say that –" She broke off as Numair walked quickly over to her. He put his hand under her chin, drawing her face up. He leaned down as she stood on tiptoe so their lips could meet. They kissed, long and passionately. When they broke apart Numair leaned his forehead against Daine's, both of them breathing heavily. "I think I love you too, magelet." Numair whispered. Daine smiled and kissed him swiftly. Cloud huffed and Numair chuckled as they broke apart. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Daine suggested. Numair raised an eyebrow, smiled, and led Daine to his rooms.

Alianne was sleeping when Alanna and Jon reached their chambers. Myles sat in the common room, waiting for them. He smiled at their intertwined hands and said, "It seems as though you two had an exciting night, what with a treasonous aunt and a deceptive warrior". Alanna sighed as she sat down. "Not to mention an idiotic lady." Myles let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm off to bed." He kissed Alanna's cheek and shook hands with Jon before walking out the door. Jon came over and sat next to his wife. "I'm sorry I doubted you even for a moment." He said as he hugged her close. Alanna snuggled closer to him and said, "You saw what you saw. Even though I didn't want him to do it, he did it. I would have reacted the same way you did." Jon looked down at Alanna who was looking up at him. He pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet before they broke apart. "Do you want to… go to our rooms?" Jon asked Alanna. She nodded and Jon swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bed chamber.

Daine was vaguely aware of a warm body next to her as she began to wake up. Then the night's events came flooding back to her. The warm body was Numair. She had spent the night with him. Daine smiled. A perfect night. She felt Numair tracing circles on her back, sending chills up her spine. Suddenly, warm breath tickled her ear and she heard, "Good morning, magelet". She turned to see Numair's smiling face. "Good morning, Numair." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was filled with sweetness. Again, she didn't want it to end, but it did. Numair chuckled as Daine groaned at the end of the kiss. "I'd best get back to my room so Alanna doesn't know I was gone all night." Numair sighed. "True. Magelet, do you think we could keep this a secret for a while? You're good name would be tarnished with my bad one." Daine rolled her eyes and nodded as she got her clothes on. After one last kiss she was off to her rooms.

Daine quietly opened the door. She stepped into the common room and shut the door. "Where the hell were you?" Daine winced. She had heard that the Lioness had a temper, she just hadn't experienced it. She turned to see Alanna standing in front of a fire, eyes ablaze with anger. "I was… checking on Cloud." Daine sighed. It had come out more of a question then a statement. Alanna raised an eyebrow. "All night?" Daine winced again. "I fell asleep there." Alanna snorted. "The stables were the first place I looked for you. You weren't there. Now the truth. Where were you?" Daine looked down. "You can't tell anyone." Alanna nodded. "I was… with Numair." Alanna's eyes bugged out. "Daine, Numair is eleven years older than you. Eleven years. You really can't –" Daine glared at Alanna. "Those years don't matter to us. He loves me." Alanna looked skeptical. "And I love him." Alanna sighed. "Why don't you go to bed? I'm going to talk to Numair later. Daine, you're only seventeen. I don't want you getting hurt. Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to Jon. Don't worry, it's not about you." Daine nodded and went to her bed chamber.


	9. Chapter 8Teaser

A/N: Okay fanfiction readers, I'm back in boring old home. Please bear with me as I finish this story. I think this will be the last chapter and teaser for the next story, Wild Love, which is a Daine/Numair fiction. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks 4-eyedDragon, I'm done using your characters!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books or the characters Alianne, Jane of Trebond, or any future characters I use from 4-eyedDragon's story.

*************************************************************

Alanna paced the length of the common room while she waited for Jon to wake up. She had to tell him her suspicions before she confirmed them. As she passed her bedroom door for the fifth time, Jon came out. "Alanna, what are you doing?" He asked with confusion. She stopped pacing and turned to face him. "I think I'm pregnant." Jon's eyes widened in shock and he said, "Okay. Let me get dressed and then I'll go with you to the palace healer to confirm it." Alanna nodded and sank into a chair. She walked down to Daine's room and knocked on the door. When Daine opened it, Alanna said, "Could you please watch Alianne? Jon and I have to run an errand." Daine nodded and came out into the common room. A couple minutes later, Jon came out fully dressed. "Let's go." He hugged Alanna tightly before he led her out of their rooms.

Alianne woke-up shortly after her parents left. "Where are mother and father?" The little girl asked Daine. "They had to run an errand. But after we get you dressed and washed up we can play a game." Alianne smiled. She had become very fond of Daine, especially when she brought animals into their games. After getting Alianne presentable, Daine called in some of the palace dogs. Alianne squealed with glee and petted them. They chased her and Daine until the door opened and Jon and Alanna walked in smiling. Daine sent the dogs back to their owners and said, "Was your errand successful?" Alanna grinned widely and looked at Jon. His grin matched hers. "Alianne, perhaps you and Daine should sit down. We have news to share." Daine was thoroughly confused that they were including her in this family meeting but she sat down anyway. Alanna and Jon stood in front of the couch, Jon had his arm wrapped around Alanna's waist and Alanna was leaning into him.

"Daine, we consider you part of the family, which is why you are one of the first to know that I am pregnant." Alanna said, smiling. Daine gasped, then got up and ran to hug Alanna. "Congratulations! I can't believe it!" She let go of Alanna and turned to hug Jon. Jon laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. She let go of Jon and sat back down next to Alianne. The little girl was looking down at her hands. Alanna walked over to her and put her arms around her. "You're going to have a little brother or sister. I know it will be a big change but, I think you'll like it. Once the baby gets older, you'll have someone to play with and confide in. Your father and I will always love you." Alianne looked up and smiled. "I'm very excited. I just hope the baby turns out to be a girl." The group of adults chuckled at the little girl's remark.

Daine was grooming Cloud when Numair came into the stables. She put her hands on her hips and said with a mock glare, "You're going to give us away. Everyone knows how bad you are with horses!" Numair chuckled and pulled Daine into his arms. They began to kiss, slowly and passionately. They broke apart when they heard someone calling Daine. "Daine? Where are you?" Numair stepped back to lean against the stall while Daine resumed grooming Cloud. "I'm in Cloud's stall!" She called back. As Alanna walked into the stables she saw Numair. Her smile fell into a scowl. "Numair, I just want to warn you that if you hurt Daine, you will have to answer to the Queen of Tortall. The animals probably won't take to kindly to Daine being hurt either. Understand?" She sent him one of her dangerous glares. Numair didn't cower at all. "I have no intention of hurting Daine. Trust me, Alanna." Alanna couldn't doubt the truth that rang in every word he spoke.

*************************************************************

A/N: This is the teaser for my next story, Wild Love. Please enjoy.

*************************************************************

Everyone in the palace heard the scream that Alanna let out in the infirmary. She was in labor giving birth to a little girl. Jon and Alanna named her Lilyana. Daine was holding the hand that Jon wasn't holding as Alanna gave birth. As soon as the labor ended Alanna let go of Daine's hand so she could hold her daughter. Alianne stood in a corner eyes wide. Jon walked over and scooped her up, bringing her to see her little sister. Lilyana had Jon's eyes and a full head of copper hair; she was the exact opposite of her sister. Daine left to give the family some privacy. She felt her own belly, swollen to a size that told her to be eight months along. Numair was waiting for her outside the infirmary. "How did it go?" Daine smiled up at him. "Fine. Alanna gave birth to a beautiful girl named Lilyana. She has her mother's red hair and her father's blue eyes." Numair leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you, magelet." Daine leaned against his chest. "I love you too."

*************************************************************

Once again sounds perfect, right? Well the peace will be disrupted!! Mwaaaaahh!!!


End file.
